


life is such a feeble thing (taken from us so easily)

by marshquid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think it's too graphic?? but like. yeah., Tags Are Hard, i'm not kidding there's just like so much crying, this really isn't my best work but I'd rather it's here than lost in my docs forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshquid/pseuds/marshquid
Summary: "I.." Tubbo felt his stomach churn as his friend let out a pained sob, "I dun wanna die, Tubbs…"
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, don't ship minors that's weirdchamp, everything is platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 64





	life is such a feeble thing (taken from us so easily)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write angst, I'm awful at it, but here you go!!

Death was a somber subject, but no longer one that they were unfamiliar with.

Tommy and Tubbo had danced around the fine line between life and death far too many times for people as young as they were.

They had seen death in the eye multiple times. It was a wonder that they were alive, really. 

So while Tommy was scared out of his mind right now, he was definitely not surprised.

He was almost completely sure that Dream's sword had punctured a lung, and even if it hadn't, blood loss was bound to get to him soon.

Knowing this, however, did not help one bit.

He was pretty sure he must have fallen unconscious at some point, probably because of the pain, as he suddenly found himself very warm, maybe he was in the nether?

He was barely aware of the sound of muffled sobs, and he felt his head get lifted off the ground.

"T...mmy!!" That was.. Tubbo's voice. That was Tubbo. "Tommy c'mon- Wake up Big Man." He felt himself be gently shaken, "God there's so much blood…" He heard him murmur, and then an exasperated hiss, "Come on-"

"T.. Tubbo.." The brunette looked up at his face immediately, and Tubbo's expression went from scared, to slightly relieved, to scared again, "Tubbo, 'm not gunna make it, man."

"No. No, no no no. Shut up. I'm gonna- I'll take you to Ghostbur, yeah? He'll get you some health pots, you'll be fine, ok? C'mon Toms-" His voice was shaky, but Tommy felt the secure grip that Tubbo had on him. He smiled weakly.

"Tubbo.. Tubbo c'mon look at me." He coughed slightly, his friend shook his head rapidly and put his arms underneath him. Probably to try to lift him up. "Tubbo. Tubbo I'm dying."

"No you're _not_!" He snapped. Tommy recoiled slightly, "I'm going to get you to safety. Dream won't get to us. You're going to be ok. You're- you're going to be ok."

Tommy coughed again, and he tasted copper. That couldn't be good. "Please." He said, softly, "Tubbo, just.. please let me speak-" He coughed again, a bit more violent this time, and the movement sent a new pang of pain through his body, and he hissed, "Will you.. tell Ranboo that he can have his pickaxe back..?"

"Tommy, that was a gift. And if you want to give it back you'll be able to tell him yourself alright?" He pulled him up slightly and Tommy let out a pained noise, "sorry, sorry, I have to do that to get you out of here, ok? C'mon.."

"Tubbo I," Another cough, and a few small tears left his eyes at the effort, "Tubbo just. I'm sorry for everything I did ok? I'm sorry that I didn't apologize b'fore. I'm sorry. 'm sorry-" He was interrupted by Tubbo lifting him up abruptly.

"Tommy shut _up_. You're going to be ok-" He managed to put him on his back, "-and we'll talk about feelings later. Because we're going to be ok. And we'll have time for talking later."

Tommy wondered if he was trying to convince him or if he was trying to convince himself.

" 's just.." Another cough, "Fuck… I.." Tubbo felt his stomach churn as his friend let out a pained sob, "I dun wanna die, Tubbs…"

"You're not!! You are not going to die- _You are not going to die_." He said, his tone shaky but final, "C'mon, we're really close to the portal. We'll go to the bench when you're all better yeah? I'll.. we can play Pigstep. Or Chirp."

Tommy didn't feel like answering anymore. His head hurt so much, and he felt so tired. But he managed to get one last thing out before letting himself fall asleep to the purple swirls of the Nether portal.

"Tubbs.." His friend hummed, and Tommy saw the morning sky from the corner of his eye, he continued, "Tubbs yer like.. yer like a br'ther to me, you kno'? I love you."

A chill went down Tubbo's spine, and he hesitated, "I love you too, Tommy. Don't fall asleep, ok? We're almost at Ghostbur's."

There was no answer.

"Toms? C'mon, we're- answer me, please."

Tommy didn't answer.

"Shit- shit he fell asleep-" He muttered, panicked. Tubbo saw Ranboo at what was left of the community house, and he felt his legs almost give out out of sheer joy, "Ranboo!! Ranboo, please help!!"

The enderman hybrid turned to him, smiling, but his face fell when he saw the state of the two boys, "Tubbo!! What happened!?" He said, running up to them.

"Dream- we went to fight him- and he wasn't there- but then he was and he took us by surprise-" Tubbo rambled, painfully aware of how little sense he was probably making, "And we barely made it out- Tommy got stabbed in the chest- I tried to stop the bleeding but-" He choked on a sob.

Ranboo grabbed Tommy off of him, and momentarily had to make a double-take because of how light he was, and said, "Tubbo we have to take him to Ghostbur."

Tubbo covered his mouth with his hand to quiet a sob, and nodded.

After a minute or two of running, they made it to the little hole Ghostbur had made in what was left of the sewers, and knocked on the wall.

"Ghostbur!!" Called Ranboo, "Ghostbur, can we have some health pots please? They're for Tommy-"

The ghost appeared in front of them, a smile plastered on his face, "Sure! Why, what-" His vision traveled to Tommy and his expression fell, "oh."

"Ghostbur please," Begged Tubbo, "do you have any health potions?"

Ghostbur didn't answer, and instead brung a hand to Tommy's neck, feeling for something.

The ghost stiffened, and turned to look at them, blue appearing at the corners of his eyes.

"He's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if you read tags but this really isnt my best work,,,, I wish I knew how to post anonymously hbdbdbd


End file.
